Caddy
).]] The Caddy is a golf cart in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV's second episode The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description Design For much of its appearances, the Caddy's compact, open air design has remained unchanged, with the exception of several minor cosmetic modifications, such as a higher frontage in GTA Vice City Stories, and roof framing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Caddy is naturally found at the golfing areas in both Vice City and the State of San Andreas. The Caddy is powered by an electric engine and, as a result, typically emits a quieter humming engine noise. Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, entering a Caddy automatically equips the player with a Golf Club as a melee weapon, providing the melee space is not already occupied. The Caddy is the official gang car of the Leaf Link Golfers, although they are usually only ever seen driving it inside or around the Golf Course. Stealing it from golfers will result in being dragged out of the cart and beaten with golf clubs. Since it has no doors, the player is particularly vulnerable when having a wanted level, as the player will be instantaneously pulled out by a police officer and arrested if the Caddy is travelling in low speeds. The Caddy in The Ballad of Gay Tony is indicated to be manufactured by ProLaps. Performance The Caddy is very light but slow, and has a higher center of gravity, causing them to take damage quickly and roll easily; as such, caution must be exercised when driving along a roadway where vehicles travel in high speeds. While the Caddy's bottom-heavy weight distribution means that it is less likely to rest upside down after a roll, the Caddy may end up resting on its back, immobilizing it. The Ballad Of Gay Tony Rendition The caddy in TBOGT is surprisingly a bit more durable (especially in the front end) and more detailed than in recent games. Unlike earlier GTAs, the only color given to the Caddy in TBOGT is a glossy white. The speed is less than attractive but what do you expect for an electric powered, one-gear, compact cart. The Caddy is very prone to bouncing around - even on small bumps. Although the vehicle itself is not too amusing, the heightened suspension and hill power makes it a fun ride for having fun ramping off of stair slopes, evading the police, etc.. Its pretty much like driving a slow Quad with a roof and street tires. Trivia *The Caddy plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-Rose in GTA San Andreas. * If the Caddy was damaged enough (indicated by thick black smoke emitted from the engine), try look at the engine. If the player looks carefully, yellow sparks are visible as well. This suggest that the Caddy is an electric vehicle, which is the reason for it's slow performance. Locations Vice City *Driven around the Leaf Links golf course by golfers. *Parked in bushes in Ocean Beach near the lighthouse. San Andreas *Often found in the car park of the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. *Driving around the golf course at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. *At the movie studio in Vinewood, Los Santos. *Driving around at the Yellow Bell Golf Course. Vice City Stories * Inside the Leaf Links golf course by the tennis court. In the PlayStation 2 version of the game, the Caddy may be used to trigger the Caddy Daddy side-mission. * At the InterGlobal movie studio in Prawn Island. The Ballad Of Gay Tony * Near the mini golf couse on Firefly Island * Found at the Golf Couse in western Algonquin * During the mission Practice Swing Gallery Image:Caddy (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Caddy (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:Caddy (GTA4 TBOGT) (front).png|The Ballad of Gay Tony. Image:Rocco's Caddy.jpg|A grilled variant of the Caddy used by Rocco Pelosi. }} de:Caddy es:Caddy nl:Caddy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gang Cars Category:Small Cars